The overall objective of the proposed project is to conduct a pilot study to determine the relationship between the use of oral contraception and the incidence of endocervical gonorrhea in women. The proposed hypothesis is that the incidence of endocervical gonoccal infection is greater in women using oral contraception than in women not using contraception. One variable, vaginal pH, will be examined in relation to the incidence of endocervical gonorrhea. Other variables such as number of sexual partners, frequency of sexual intercourse, history of exposure to gonorrhea, and history of recent delivery or abortion will be controlled. The sample will consist of 200 women from the venereal disease clinic at the Beth Israel Hospital who fulfill criteria for study participants which will control for the above-mentioned variables. An analysis of variance utilizing three variables method of contraception, incidence of endocervical gonorrhea, and vaginal pH - will be used for purposes of data analysis. The study proposed in this application represents a novel approach toward the study of contraceptive measures as related to gonococcal infection with potentially great implications regarding preventative aspects of the disease.